Uśmieszek vs BUM
by Sujishi
Summary: Krótki dowód na to, że chemia może być zabawna. Szczególnie w starciu z pewnym irytującym lekarzem.


\- Nie mam broni. - mruknęłam, patrząc krzywo na człowieka przede mną. Nie będzie mi przecież kazać walczyć bezbronnej, prawda? Mówił, że chce przetestować moją siłę, a nie zabić mnie...

\- Możesz użyć wszystkiego, co jest w tym pokoju. - odpowiedział, posyłając mi ten swój uśmieszek. Gyah, nienawidzę go...

\- Wszystkiego? - rozejrzałam się, orientując się, gdzie się znajdowaliśmy.

\- Co tylko chcesz. - przytaknął, patrząc na mnie najwyraźniej mocno rozbawiony. Chyba myślał, że nie znajdę tu nic użytecznego. Też bym tak pomyślała, gdyby nie to, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, ja uważałam na lekcjach chemii...

\- Daj chwilę. Muszę zobaczyć, co tu masz. - starałam się zamaskować uśmiech, który powoli zaczynał malować się na moich ustach. Chyba mi się udało, odwróciłam się na czas. Ciekawe, co tu znajdę...

Rozejrzałam się uważnie. Byłam na statku najbardziej irytującego pirata na świecie, Trafalgara Lawa. A dokładniej na jego łodzi podwodnej. Ciężko powiedzieć, jak dokładnie się tu znalazłam. Ważne było tylko to, że teraz stał przede mną z tym denerwującym uśmieszkiem i czekał, aż znajdę sobie coś broniopodobnego, żeby mógł mnie pokonać. Tak, najwyraźniej bardzo chciał udowodnić, że jestem słaba. Fizycznie może tak, ale nie pozwolę sobie na przegraną, znajdując się w sali wypełnionej substancjami chemicznymi. Nawet, jeżeli walczę z jednym z Shichibukai...

Oglądałam powoli zawartość każdej z szafek, udając że szukam broni, a w rzeczywistości uważnie czytając etykiety. W mojej głowie powoli zaczynał kiełkować plan. Czasami, w momentach taki jak ten, zaczynałam bać się swojej własnej psychiki... Jak to dobrze, że nie ja byłam celem tych pomysłów. Jednak dobrze jest mieć sadystyczny umysł w momentach takich jak ten.

Porzuciłam zbyt banalny, według mnie, pomysł polania go kwasem. To byłoby zbyt łatwe i nudne. Poza tym mógłby to przewidzieć i z łatwością uniknąć. Szczególnie z mocą jego owocu. A raczej nie dałby mi drugiej szansy. Przez chwilę rozważałam potraktowanie go parą wodną. Wbrew pozorom para wodna jest bardzo niebezpieczna, może wywołać oparzenia dużo szybciej i dużo mocniej niż zwykły wrzątek, ze względu na dużą różnicę ciepła właściwego. Ale to byłoby przede wszystkim trudne do wykonania. Musiałby się pochylić nad czymś, a to raczej niewykonalne.

Może małe BUM?

Z trudnością opanowałam narastający w moim gardle śmiech (który z pewnością nie należałby do tych przyjemnych, raczej taki, po którym każdy normalny człowiek bałby się zasnąć). Musiałam zrobić to tak, żeby się nie zorientował...

Wyciągnęłam dużą zlewkę. BARDZO dużą... Postawiłam naczynie na blacie obok niego. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.

\- Co robisz? - spytał.

\- Dbam o odpowiedni nastrój. - mruknęłam, nalewając do naczynia odpowiedniej substancji. Nie żałowałam, to było pewne.

\- Nastrój? Mamy tylko walczyć.

\- Tak, mamy walczyć. A tak będzie zabawniej. - dosypałam trochę innego odczynnika, ponownie zwalczając sadystyczny uśmiech. Och, UWIELBIAM chemię.

\- Chcesz mnie otruć? - zapytał, patrząc sceptycznie na bezbarwny gaz wydzielający się ze zlewki w dużych ilościach.

\- Nie. To wodór, nie jest trujący. - mruknęłam obojętnie, owijając kij od szczotki grubą warstwą bandaża i zamaczając to w jakiejś łatwopalnej substancji. - Kiedy zaczynamy? - dodałam, wyciągając zapalnik i patrząc w końcu prosto w oczy chirurga.

Na jego ustach znów pojawił się ten uśmieszek. Jeszcze chwilę musiałam go znieść.

\- Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowa. - powiedział, poprawiając miecz na swoim ramieniu i patrząc rozbawionym wzrokiem na prowizoryczną pochodnię, którą trzymałam w dłoni. Czy on naprawdę myślał, że jestem na tyle głupia, żeby walczyć z nim za pomocą pochodni? Z nim dzierżącym ogromny miecz i do tego posiadającym moc diabelskiego owocu? Naprawdę... Jak naiwnym trzeba być? Chyba mnie nie docenił. Właściwie to nawet lepiej.

\- Czyli mogę zacząć w każdej chwili? - upewniłam się, podpalając bandaż. Materiał niemal natychmiast zajął się ogniem.

\- Tak. - potwierdził. Machnął kilka razy dłonią, by odpędzić przysłaniającą mu widok coraz gęstszą chmurę gazu. Wodoru...

\- Z czystej ciekawości, wiesz, z czego składa się woda? - zapytałam, upewniając się, że stoję w odpowiedniej odległości.

\- Z wodoru i tlenu. - odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia. Ten moment zawahania upewnił mnie, że naprawdę ma spore zaległości z chemią. Nawet jeżeli jest świetnym lekarzem, to posługuje się głównie biologią. Duża strata.

\- Dokładnie. A wiesz, co się stanie, gdy między czystym wodorem a czystym tlenem, zajdzie reakcja? - zapytałam, rzucając w jego stronę pochodnią. Nawet nie próbował się uchylić, widząc, że i tak nie trafią. Zmarszczył tylko brwi ze zdumieniem, nie nadążając za moim tokiem myślenia. Po co te dziwne pytania i co próbowałam zrobić, rzucając tą pochodnią bez najmniejszej próby celowania...

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, widząc, że jednak płomień dosięgnie celu. Gwałtownie skoczyłam w bok, chowając się za metalową szafką. Zanim jednak zdążyłam zniknąć z pola widzenia pirata, moje usta ułożyły się w jeden wyraz.

„BUM"

Potężny wybuch wstrząsnął całym statkiem. Metalowe ściany powstrzymały większą część fali uderzeniowej. Na szczęście gazu było za mało, żeby mógł spowodować poważniejsze uszkodzenia. Które nie byłyby mi na rękę w zanurzonej łodzi podwodnej...

Syknęłam cicho, patrząc na poparzoną łydkę, której nie zdążyłam schować za osłoną. Wyjrzałam zza szafki, upewniając się, że nie będzie więcej wybuchów. Przelałam pozostałą zawartość zlewki do zlewu, upewniając się, że trafi tam, gdzie na tej łodzi przechowują niebezpieczne substancję.

Nachyliłam się nad ciałem Lawa. Tak jak podejrzewałam, w ostatniej chwili zdążył się czymś osłonić, ale wciąż miał liczne poparzenia i był nieco otumaniony po tym, jak fala uderzeniowa rzuciła nim o ścianę. Szybko zgasiłam jego tlące się ubranie i wyszczerzyłam się do niego.

\- Wygrałam. Pozwól, że pomogę ci nadrobić zaległości z zakresu chemii. Lekcja pierwsza: reakcja spalania wodoru jest bardzo wybuchowa.

W końcu udało mi się zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z jego twarzy.

Uśmieszek vs Bum

0:1

Kolejna runda?


End file.
